WCWF Flash Flood v17 (8/21/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood and if you missed WAR, you missed a War! The Clique pulled off an unbelievable beating that lasted for almost 40 minutes! Plus, the Wolverines were finally shut down as either the NWO had something backstage....or they gained some new members. Big news from the President! He states that with all the new competitors coming to the WCWF....there will now be a tournament that will decide the holder of the Intercontinental Belt! More on the next edition of Friday Night Live! Let's go to these comments from The Undertaker and his manager, Paul Bearer. again from the Undertaker's workshop, where Paul Bearer is watching the Undertaker build the casket for the Casket Match at Kaged Paul Bearer: Kaged is drawing very near, and my Undertaker is putting the finishing touches on the Casket. IRS, you have made a terrible decision in taking my Undertaker's challenge to a Casket Match at Kaged. No one in the WCWF can stop the force known as the Undertaker, and you IRS will be the first to feel the fear of facing the Undertaker... The Undertaker: IRS, with each nail that I drive into these boards, your life gets increasingly shorter. Once the Casket is finished, and is placed at ringside at Kaged, the essence of the Undertaker and the fear that comes with that will make you wish that you had never heard of the name, The Undertaker. No one will beat me in a Casket Match and there is no way that you will come close....this match is one made specifically for me, and my Creatures of the Night will power me to victory....one of us will not survive...and that person will be you.....REST IN HELL...unnnnnnnnn to Fountain Fountain: Now, we also have the main event that is coming up on Friday Night Live...between Lord Darkwolf, Jesse Johnson, and Bill Thomas....and these three. to Mr. Extreme, Hardcore Homeboyz, and Dixie in front of a screen with the Mr. Extreme logo on it Mr. Extreme: Well, how do you like that? My Homeboy Dogg, a tag team specialist, comes into the ring, and destroys Bill Thomas, just like he said he would. That proves how dominant a team we are. No interference, Dogg beat your perverted ass right in the center of the ring. Dixie: Billy Boy......how does it feel to be beaten by a real man? You rapist, you got what you deserved, an ass kicking by Dogg. Dogg: Billy Boy!!! How does it feel to be beaten HARDCORE STYLE?? Huh? That's what you get fo messin with Dixie. But, you see, that is nothing compared to what we are going to do to you, Jesse Johnson, and Lord SilentWolf. Where is he anyways? Gatts: It don't matta, 'cause we are going to destroy all three of dose punks. They are going to get da beatin of a lifetime, when dey step into the ring wit' the Hardcore Homeboyz and Mr. Extreme. Mr. Extreme: So it seems after we beat those 3 losers, I get to face 'ol Ryan Cowdor in a steel cage. Ha ha, hey Cawdor, you remember me right? I am the dude who eliminated your ass in the battle royal. You remember that? You may be for the good ol' USofA, but I am for a good ol' ass kicking whenever I can give one out. So Cawdor, you better hope that a miracle happens at Friday Night Live, so you don't have to face me. Dogg: You 3 punks, get ready, cause Da Hardcore Homeboyz and Mr. Extreme are going to get...... Gatts: HARDCORE ON YO ASSES!!!!!! Mr. Extreme: And don't you forget it. to Lord Darkwolf, who is returning to action after his beating shot opens as Lord Darkwolf walks through the wilds of some unknown woods surrounded by a pack of wolves. he does not look at the camera as he speaks. LD: As I have stated I am a hunter. I hunt in the form of the wolf. But the wolf is also a pack hunter. I have joined a pack in order to hunt down the prey that is Extreme and the Homeboyz. The Stuntman and the Jet are my packmates now. I welcome them into the pack. They know the true meaning of comradary. looking at the camera LD: Extreme, you offered me a title match if I betrayed my allies. No one but us knew this but I will now give you my answer. A wolf does not turn on his pack. I do not care for a title match with you. I have no desire to wear that bauble you call a belt. You see, the wolf does not hunt for titles, but for trophies. And, after I am done with you, your skin will adorn the walls of my lair! howls and the whole of the wolf pack howls with him. to black to Fountain Fountain: So, Darkwolf returns to action after that beating he took long ago on Sunday Assault. Another fued is between the NWO and the Wolverines....let's take a peek at these comments from the New World Order. to The New World Order *Pillman, Hall, and Nash sit on a sofa. Hall and Nash have the TV belts in their laps.* Hall : Hey, mang!!! What a great day yesterday was!! We got the TV Tag Team titles!! And our little buddy here whooped that little punk Scotty Steiner's behind all over Cleveland!! I guess Danny Severn's world is starting to crumble before his eyes. His lifelong dream of taking over WCWF is slipping through his fingers. Pillman : Scott Steiner, last night I proved to the world that you are nothing more than a WEAK LINK in the Wolverines!!! You are a WEAK LINK associating yourself with other weak links!!! Let's analyze... Dan Severn, overconfident... Scott Steiner, overrated... Rick Steiner, undereducated. Now you think you have a formidable fighting unit now that you added that flaming turd and those two genetic mutants to the Wolverines. *snickers* Dan Severn, you truly, TRULY need a wake-up call from your fantasy world. Nash : Yeah, exactly. Danny-boy comes in here and thinks he's gonna take over WCWF, and he brings those two college boys with him. College kids!! Bah!! I got into fights with college kids all the time. Yeah, they thought they were so tough cuz they were on the football team, or they hung out in a gang, or whatever. Fact is, I beat them all up. Even when I was outnumbered. This situation with Severn and us, is NO DIFFERENT. This Friday, Wolverines, we'll show you who the toughest guys on campus really are. Hall : And then we go to Kaged, chicos... where I guess we'll have to defend our shiny new belts against some punk tag team. But who?? David and Goliath, maybe?? Naaaaah... they've proven nothing to the Clique, mang. Have they even wrestled ONCE yet?? No. Maybe those two rapping clowns, the Homeboys?? Yo, homeslice, check dis out, homey!! You honkey mofos want a piece of the Order?? You gotta wait in line, G!!! Nash : The New World Order is in da HO-O-O-OUSE!!! Word to ya mutha!! Pillman : And then, Inferno, you and I step into the cage one-on-one. Do you really think I fear being locked in a cage with a man only twice my size who think he's a big stud now that he's a Wolverine?? I DO NOT!!!!!!!!! All I ask of you, INFERNAL, is that you show up at Kaged!! Bring your 5 maggot friends with you!! I DO NOT CARE!!!! Because, when Kaged is over, Inferno, you will be nothing but a bunch of harmless sparks. I'm Brian Pillman, and you will NEVER FORGET IT!!! Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: Let's get these comments from another pair whose fued is heating up very quickly here in the WCWF... to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: You know what your problem is, Enigma? It's that you don't take your matches into your own hands. Instead you rely on your gods of war and other primitive spiritualistic crap. I don't care how big you claim to have been overseas. This is the WCWF, and at Kaged I'm going to show you what we are made of. Oooh! "100% Nat-ur-al" Scott Pierce is gonna make you wish that you had called a wrestling school instead of your gods of war, 'cause they ain't no match for 100% Natural wrestling ability. to Enigma with Don McQueen Enigma: Scott Pierce, you mock my spiritual beliefs, but little do you know I have been granted divine inspiration from the Gods of War! I will teach you a lesson at Kaged, but first I would like to change the format of the bout a little bit, for you to win, you must catch me in your Decapitator and make me submit, for me to win I must hit you with my Starsault press and pin you. It will be a finisher match, Agreed? `100% Natural', I will hit the ring like a thunderbolt thrown by Zeus, ruler of the sky! You have never wrestled a warrior as fearless and high flying as me before! Scott Pierce, at Kaged the only 100% thing you will be is beat! `Big Bucks' Don McQueen: Oooohh I can see the bucks coming my way Scott Pierce! How about a little side bet... I bet you ten thousand dollars my Enigma will smash you with his Starsault and get the win. I just bet you ain't got the courage to put up the cash! HA Ha Ha! to Fountain Fountain: So, not only do they say they will win....but they are willing to put up $10,000!!!! Let's take these comments from the Mr. Perfect and then the Psycotics. to Mr. Perfect is standing in a steel cage. He is with the Genius Perfect: A steel cage. Probably the most dangerous type of match in professional wrestling. At KAGED, Mr. Perfect takes on the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. Hahaha. Flair, take a good... long look at Mr. Perfect. Now look at yourself. You're too old to compete with perfection. A can be up and over this cage in 6 seconds flat! How fast are you at your age? At KAGED, I will teach you a lesson about what it means to be perfect. Just remember. I am what I say I am, and that's perfect! Genius: Perfect and Flair in a steel cage match, all Flair can do is claw and scratch. After KAGED you will see, The perfection of Mr Perfect very clearly. to the Psycotics (The Psycotics are standing in front of a blue screen with the Psycotics logo. The Genius is with them) Psycho Sid: Spainiards, you see, we play by the laws of the jungle. Like the mighty lion, we have set out bait for you. We are stalking you, Spainards. Be afraid. Ohh, be very afraid. Because we will strike at KAGED and when we do... I'M GONNA POWER BOMB YOU THROUGH THE MAT!! HAHAHAHA. Then you know what's gonna happen next? Tell him. Bob Backlund: I will procure the cross-face chicken wing on you plebians and you will be re-notacated into submitting and acknowledging that... Sid: That we are the masters and the rulers of the world. Genius: The lion sleeps tonight, but wakens at KAGED. Spainards, be afraid. Be very afraid. to Ric Flair Ric Flair: Johhny Butler, I beat you in the middle of the ring with the figure-4 just like I said I would.That will teach you not to mess with a legend.Any time you want to get humiliaed again just challenge me. Perfect, I know you are a good wrestler but nobody but me is "perfect"! At KAGED I will show everyone how Perfect I am. You will be my stepping stone to the World Title. Perfect,prepare to style and profile with the "Nature Boy"! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! to Fountain Fountain: Now, let's get these comments from a very intense fued here in the WCWF.... to Junior Mafia's Brute Force and Almighty Devon Storm...no Jr. Gangsta JR Michaels: "Many of you who are watching may notice that someone is missing from our camp today. We had the titles in our hands, but Jr. Gangsta took them away. He didn't need to interfere, we could have beaten Animal with our hands tied around our back. Well Jr. Gangsta, you are no longer a part of Brute Force, and if "Almighty" Devon Storm is ok with it, you are no longer part of the Junior Mafia." Dave Gibson: "I think that sums it all up for Brute Force. Road Warriors, we will have a rematch, and we will get those titles because they are rightfully OURS!!!! Air Force, you will be destroyed at Kaged. Brute Force has nothing to lose. We taught you a lesson before, and we are gonna do it again." "Almighty" Devon Storm: "I saw what the gangsta did to ya Brute Force, and I am ok with your decision. As long as you got my back, I will have yours. However, Jr. Gangsta will come to the ring for my title shot, this will be his last appearance with me, but he will be there. Anus the Teenieweenie Lepricon, I will take the title from you. You have no skill, no ability, and no heart. You don't deserve to be the champion. Let me just say this, if you try to have someone interfere in the match, Brute Force and Jr. Gansgat has my back." to Air Force (The camera opens on a scene inside a hanger at an undisclosed air base shortly after Tuesday Night War. The hanger has been transformed into a weight room/gym for Air Force's match with Brute Force at Kaged! A recently smashed television is on the floor. The members of the Air Force appear to be very angry.) Hawks: Brute Force! All we have heard for the past month is how tough you are. Then, at Tuesday Night War, you prove that the two of you can't beat one big tough man without cheating! You are either the stupidest or weakest team in the WCWF! Sky: That's the truth! Brute Force, but we loathe you more than ever after your debacle Tuesday night! Because of your ineptitude, we have to wait even longer to get our hands on the tag team championship belts. We will DESTROY you at Kaged! Hawks: That we will, Johnny! We have to show the WCWF president that we deserve a title shot and we WILL do that against you! Sky: We aren't going to listen to your talk anymore, Brute Force! Tonight, you proved how good, or should I say, how BAD a tag team you are! Hawks: B.F. is B.S.! Sky: Loose Cannons! We look forward to getting back in the ring against you Friday night! We have trained long and hard and we will get our first win Friday night. Hawks: Over and out! (The camera fades to black.) to Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy Assaf: Why the hell should I face this...Devon Storm? What's this guy's name? I have said that I'm looking at the challangers. I said that I'm looking at the two top contenders in my opinion. I will face Devon Storm, but if I lose, then you MUST give me a rematch. Assaf Levavy does not like suprises. And WCWF, that, much to my luck, wasn't a suprise. When you're the champ...You're the champ! heheh. to Fountain Fountain: Donald Goddard just wanted to make the note of the fact that...just because you are champion you don't run the World Championship Wrestling Federation. Devon Storm is the number one contender who isn't involved in another matchup....so he is given the title shot. Whether Devon gives you a rematch, if he wins, is up to himself. Well, that is all the time we have for tonight....as we leave you...we take a look at a few newcomers to the WCWF. to a "King of Harts" Owen Hart profile Owen is 6', 180 lbs. Born in Calgary, alberta canada. His brother and himself both use the sharp shooter as a finishing move. He uses his athletisism to defeat his pponents. He has a short temper and hates to be compared to his brother. to Warlord with Slick a match against some jobber I may not know a lot of you fools here, and i'll tell ya right now i aint to fond of any of ya losers. But there's one moron who stands out in the crowd. Lord Darkwolf. I don't really know you, but I already dont like ya. If you get in my way, your dead. If you dont get in my way,...your still dead..HAHAHA. Tell em' Slickster Darkwolf brother, your in for some serious hurtin'. The Warlord is here, the Slickster is here, and the rest of ya wont be here for very much longer. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! to The Giant, Sting, and Lex Luger Giant: Well Here I am in the WCWF. I know you all are afraid and yes you do have the right to be. First of all the reason I am here is not for belts it is to kick ass. If a title comes my way then so be it. Starting right now if anyone has the guts to get in the ring with me come on I am waiting. Sting: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. The Stinger and The Total Package are here. All we want are the titles and if anyone has anything to say about that well come on and tell us if you got the guts. Tell them Package. Luger: Well Stinger you pretty well summed it up we want the title's and we want them now so come on and get us if anyone here can......